Reika
Reika (レイカ, Reika) is a trusted maid of the Sakamaki estate. She is also a midwife, and assisted in the deliveries of all of Cordelia's children. However, she mainly tends to Hoshio. Appearance Reika is described by Hoshio as having a doll-like fragility, with her porcelain skin and wide, faraway eyes. Reika is almost never seen without her maid uniform, as she rarely leaves the mansion; but in the case that she does need to venture into town, she wears modest, feminine clothing. Her most striking features are her eyes. They are large, round, and bright blue, and she has dark lashes to frame them. Those especially contribute to her repute for looking like a doll. Her black hair is straight and thick, and falls above her shoulders. She keeps it evenly cut and also has blunt bangs across her forehead. She has piercings in her earlobes and helixes. Personality Reika is loyal by nature, but also very playful. She is good at what she does and has no intentions of ever leaving her job, but also has no qualms about messing around with her mistress and masters. She makes a point out of of marking the difference between who she obeys; while she is paid to cater to the Sakamaki children, she is not their slave. The only ones whose orders she obeys without question are those of the mothers and Karlheinz. Reika has some sadistic tendencies herself, much like the family she serves, which leads her to pick and choose which orders she decides to obey for the sake of her own amusement. From "accidentally" mishearing one, or reciting gossip she overheard to another, she finds her fun in inconveniencing them on occasion. Despite this, she will readily admit that she loves all of them very much. It could be considered to be a bit of an obsession—she grows infuriated when she overhears people outside of the family disparaging them behind their back. She has no sympathy for any of the brides, regardless of how attached one Sakamaki gets to them. She is often the one who disposes of them after they "disappear." History Reika has been a servant her entire life. Her early life is unknown, but she has supposedly been tending to Hoshio since Hoshio was two weeks old. Abilities Reika possesses the enhanced senses most demons have (vision, smell, hearing) as well as enhanced strength and agility. Although she is able to heal very rapidly, it takes longer than it would a halfblood vampire. Immortality Reika has retained the appearance of a young, active lady for most of her life. Although her physical form will not naturally decay, she is susceptible to illnesses like humans are, and can die if infected or injured severely enough. Teleportation She is able to teleport, but often chooses not to. Hoshio describes her as "ghostly" because of how quick and nimble she is able to wisp around. Memory Manipulation Through physical touch, Reika is able to temporarily put a veil over one's memory which alters their decision-making ability. This wears off after no longer than an hour, though. Growth Manipulation Reika can stunt or hasten the growth of gardens and other botanical specimens. Reika often grows exhausted after using her powers, and so her choosing not to teleport and other pullbacks are done so that she does not appear weak. She is physically strong, though, if her fatigue is not too extreme. Trivia * She likes reading Japanese fairy tales and other mythological fables. * She hates the sound of recorded audio of any kind. * She is ambidextrous. * Her shoe size is 21 cm.